Crying heart
by lilmokona
Summary: This is a story that is about Hikaru's heart missing Lantis. Its sort of romantic and sad.


Hikaru held out her hand to grab lantis's hand. As they try to reach each other their hands slip and lantis is plumitting into the darkness that is soon eating him alive. Hikaru jumps up from her horrible dream to discover her heart was hurting.

"My heart...if hurts so much...Lantis..."

As tears are falling from her eyes she holds on to her locket tightly. She opens it up to find a picture of

Lantis in it.

Hikaru went to school to find her friends. "hikaru!" Fuu said while waving her arm and running toward her. "Fuu, I'm so glad to see you..." She wiped a tear from her eye and turned toward her friend that cought up with her. "Are you all right Hikaru?" She said while putting a hand on Hikaru's soulder. "No, I'm fine..." She grabed her locket tightly and looked away. "Fuu! " Umi yelled while running across the school yard to where Hikaru and Fuu where standing. "Fuu, I have more letters for you from Kenshi Ferio." Umi said while handing a bundle of letters to Fuu. "Oh my...How does he send then to a completely other wold as this?" Hikaru ran away from her friends leaving them confused and worried.

"Lantis I want to see you..." she was wondering where she should go. "L...Lantis..." tears was falling from her eyes as she was running away from the school. She was blinded through her tears and she was looking at the ground not looking where she was going. She bumped into someone and fell to the ground. she was on the ground crying out her eyes. "I'm sorry miss...I wasn't watching where i was going." the stranger said. Hikaru rubed her eyes and looked up the stranger. She thought she was seeing things. He looked exactly like Lantis. "L...Lantis?" she said very confused while getting up. "What I..." he said while stepping back looking behind him. "Lantis!" She jumped in lantis's arms and started crying even more, attracting more attention from the people around. He was so confused he didn't know what to do. "uh...um...excuse me miss..." Hikaru looked up at him to find that he no longer looked like Lantis. She was in shock. She didn't know what to do. She pushed him away and ran the other direction.

"How could I have been so stupid...why would he be here in this world?" She was crying and she didn't notice she had ended up at the tokyo tower. "what am I...How did I get here?" She didn't care, she took the elevator to the top. She burst out of the elevator pushing people out of the way. Hikaru went over to the rim where they were first called upon. She slamed her hands on the Railing, feel to her kees, and continued crying. "Lantis...why can't you be here...why are we so far apart?" Hikaru heared a calling voice. "Hikaru...Hikaru..." She picked up her head and still had tears in her eyes. She looked around. "L...La...Lantis?" Hikaru finally looked down to her locket and it was glowing. Every thing around her disappeared. Her locket was floating off her chest and into the air. "L...Lantis?" hikaru slowly and hesitantly reached out infront of her and touched the locket. A bright light surrounded her and ever thing around her. She was now in a beautiful Garden with birds , butterflies and fountains. "I...I know this place..." Hikaru looked around wondering why she was in there. "Hikaru..." A voice said "Lantis?" A man emerged from the top of the tree and walked over to her. "Lantis..." tears once again fell from her eyes and she ran over to him and hugged him. Wrapped in Lantis's Arms, she felt right. She was at home, In his arms.

"Hikaru, I thought I'd never see you again." He held her tighter "Lantis, we can finally be together...forever..." They let go of each other and looked into each others eyes. Hikaru, after you became the pilar to Cefiro you gained certain powers didn't you?" "yes I think I have..." Hikaru was wondering what was wrong. "...Hikaru..." He said while getting on one knee. "...Wil you...Hikaru Shidou...Will you marry me?" Hikaru has tears of joy coming out. "Yes...Lantis...I will!" He got up and hugged her while they spun around. He put her back down and gave her and engagement Kiss. Clef peaked into the garden and gave Lantis a questioning look. Lantis looked up from his kiss and had a smug look on his face.

to be continued


End file.
